vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Admin9
奇蹟 You've probably noticed I went into the page for Miracle and made a bunch of changes. For starters, the page wasn't as bad as others we've seen and dealt with so a total deletion wasn't necessary, but it still needed combing through. Breakdown list of changes *For starters, for foreign language titles utilizing characters, we almost never, never, name the page by its English translation, even if it's an official English name. They are always titled by the characters plus it's romanization (in this example "奇蹟 (Qíjī)", not "Miracle(奇蹟)"). It would only be ordered as romanized -> characters if it's an album page, which this is not. *Disambiguation: Added because there is another page with the name "Miracle" as an official title. *MusicWIP/Background template: Added only because the meaning or summary of what the song is about wasn't added, if applicable (meaning the song might not have a meaning at all and is open for interpretation). *Reprint warnings: Most bilibili uploads after summer 2017 have a notification in the description that lets people know that reprinting is not allowed. This song is no exception. Looking for any indication of anti-reprinting is absolutely important, especially since the wikia is leaning towards removing unofficial and unapproved reprints entirely from song pages. *Epilepsy warning: This is subjective some of the time, though admittedly, this video does have some flashy parts. Make the best judgement, unless the producers explicitly state it somewhere in the upload. *Image and color: The image you provided was too small and had the time stamp printed on it. That is usually not acceptable unless there is literally no other option. The color choice doesn't match the image when it should. Colors are also based on the editor's best judgement: don't choose ugly pairs that hurt everyone's eyes or cannot be read well. The colors should be easy to read, attractive (if possible), and match the image (otherwise it looks jarring). *Titling: Same problem as page name. Chinese pages usually go in this order: Simplified, Traditional (this can be vice versa if the name of the upload/lyrics are in Simplified or Traditional; also depends whether or not there are Simplified/Traditional counterparts to begin with), Pinyin, English/Official English (or both if they're drastically different). *Date: Always go with the oldest upload. This song is uploaded for Xin Hua's birthday, that is true, however, it was uploaded to bilibili and YouTube on the 9th. *Views and links are ordered from oldest to newest. *Singer: There is never an underscore (_) in between names. They must be formatted the way their page is set up. (IE: Xin Hua, not Xin_Hua). *Producer: Romanized/official western only. Do not link them if they don't have a page here to begin with. *Nothing to say about the background. Just reformatted and took out things that were pretty much already explained from the song box template. *Lyrics: nothing to say. Only missing pinyin (no tones. We almost never add tones unless it is spoken dialogue. Tones are not added on Vocaloid Wikia because it's usually omitted in singing. However, other wikias like Vocaloid Lyrics Wikia keeps the tones), which I assume you were going to add later before I intervened. *External links: This is strictly about the song only. We never add links to the producers' and artists' accounts in that section. Those links belong on their own producer pages if they have them. *Categories are correct. Nothing to say. *Derivatives aren't exactly a total must in song pages, especially if there are songs that don't really have them to begin with. I personally don't think it's fair to have derivatives as a requirement when there are literally none for some songs. That's basically all I have to say in terms of corrections. - NebulousViper Talk Page 20:02, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: Unfortunately, I can't change the page name from "Qíjī". The song is written and sung in Mandarin Chinese, so the title page must follow that. It would have been completely different if the song title was written strictly in English only (like Scarlet Drop or Journey), but it isn't. It cannot be written as "奇蹟 Miracle" either as "奇蹟" is not a word of foreign origin for "Miracle" (like it would be for 러시안 룰렛 (Russian Roulette), えれくとりっく・えんじぇぅ (Electric Angel), 欧菲香 (Old Fashion)). It's how our song page guidelines work, sorry. :( As for the URL, there's nothing that can really be done about it. The reason why it's showing up in characters the way it is, it's because of the tone marks in the pinyin part of the title. You mentioned that you were a collaborator of this song. Does that mean you're one of the producers involved? If that's the case, there are policies barring producers from making pages about themselves or their works. Otherwise, if you're just a friend and just helping, that's a different case. - NebulousViper Talk Page 22:30, May 14, 2018 (UTC)